


Lucky Man

by fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: #givepandawreckersomeLOVE, Face Reveal, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Secret Relationship, here's what happens:, his boyfriend shows up, jiggles misses his boyfriend, obligatory jigglesworth and ohmie, obligatory po-op joke, they kiss in front of their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: Anthony misses his boyfriend. Good thing he meets a cosplayer that looks exactly like him.





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/gifts), [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts), [milkbag_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbag_03/gifts), [taeoldx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeoldx/gifts).



The con was exhausting. Anthony had been rushed back and forth between panels and fan-signings, testing games and trying to find a moment to talk with his friends. It was tiring, but a good tiring, one that left him happy and content.

He was a little surprised that so many people had come up to him, asking for autographs and giving him small gifts. Of course, he was nowhere as popular as some of his friends, but he still had a healthy amount of people clamoring for his attention. He had signed countless shirts and papers, and had been overly ecstatic when he was given a pack of Pokemon cards.

He wished his boyfriend could’ve made it though. He and Ohm had started dating 2 months back, despite never meeting IRL. It was frustrating, but Panda didn’t want to force Ohm into anything. Didn’t stop him from sending little texts throughout the day.

The second day of the con was much like the first, fans crowding around him and his friends. Poor Evan was getting swamped as they left the signing, but cutting across several booths left most of the fans behind. Anthony peered over the top of several heads, tapping Tyler on the shoulder.

“Hey man, I have to go to the bathroom. Do you guys want to wait for me or nah?”

Tyler smiled at his friend. “Go take your shit, dude. We’ll wait outside for you.”

Anthony whispered “Po-op,” as he left, leaving him and Tyler giggling. The giggling continued as he found his way the bathroom. Thankfully, as it was nearing the end of the day, they were totally empty, leaving Anthony to take a piss in private.

He was finishing washing up his hands when the door opened. Thinking it might be one of his friends, he turned to the door.

It was one of his friends, but at the same time it wasn’t.

An Ohm cosplayer had stumbled into the bathroom, hazel eyes wide as he took in Anthony. It was how some of his friends had Ohm in their thumbnails, a gray hoodie with bunny ears and casualty jeans. The omega bandana rested around his neck instead though, letting Panda see the mess of emotions that swirled through the fan’s eyes.

He decided to start small. 

“Nice costume,” he smiled, watching a red flush cover the man’s face. He had some stubble covering his face, and he anxiously scratched at that while trying to form some words.

“Hey man, don’t worry about it. You want a photo?” Anthony pulled out his phone. “‘Cause I want a photo. Ohm is going to love this.”

This made the cosplayer turn redder, nodding. The youtuber motioned for him to come closer, snapping a few photos, including an obligatory duck lips. With each photo, the fan’s blush started to fade, instead morphing into a small smirk to pose with Panda’s faces.

“Anyways, I gotta meet up with the rest of the gang.” Anthony winked at the fan, who was now typing into his phone. “Once again, cool cosplay.”

“Thanks.” The fan, no longer nervous, now spoke up. His voice was deeper than Anthony’s, but nothing close to Nogla’s mic failures. It was also strangely familiar, especially as he grinned to say; “Tell them I say hi.”

Anthony’s phone, which was still on after sending the photo to Ohm, now buzzed with a reply. It was the same photo Panda had sent his boyfriend… except it wasn’t. It was from a different angle, and showed Anthony holding his phone. Anthony’s head snapped up to glare at the now-laughing fan.

“You bitch.” He seethed, shoving his phone in his pocket to pull his boyfriend into a hug. Ohm gladly obliged, reaching his arms around Anthony’s wide shoulders. His signature giggle filled the crook between his shoulder and neck. Anthony drank in everything about his love, from the calluses on his hand to the pine and sugar scent that wrapped around him. He reluctantly pulled away from the hug when Ohm did, scowling at the shit-eating grin covering Ohm’s face.

“Hey Jigglesworth.”

“You can ‘tell them you said hi’ yourself, motherfucker.” Anthony punched Ohm in the shoulder, ignoring the fake yelp of pain he let out. “Were you planning on showing yourself at all?”

Ohm rubbed at his stubble. “I mean, it crossed my mind…?”

Anthony let out a bark of laughter, bringing down Ohm to kiss him. “Sure, babe.” He paused, letting his mind take it one step further. “We were planning to go out to dinner tonight. Did you want to join us?”

He could see Ohm hesitate a little at the prospect, and he was quick to reassure him. “Not necessary. Your choice, Ohmie.”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Ohm snickered, breaking out of the hug Anthony had been holding him in. “I wanna see their faces when they realize it’s me.”

Anthony realized his phone was buzzing with a message. He pulled it out of his pocket, entering his passcode.

Tyler Wildcat: did u drown in the toilet or smth?

Anthony was quick to type out a reply, stating he had met another fan. He closed his phone up and smiled at Ohm. “C’mon.”

They walked briskly out of the bathroom and to the entry hall, snickering the entire time like two preschoolers.

His friends were standing and sitting in a semicircle, either on their phones or chatting with each other. Marcel was the first to notice Panda and ‘the fan’ coming closer.

“About fucking time! What did you do, eat Chipotle?” His yelled question caught the attention of the rest of the group, turning to Anthony. Tyler raised an eyebrow at the Ohm cosplayer.

“Sorry, I met someone who wanted to say hi. The only reason I let him is cause his costume is so cool.”

Evan stood up from his spot on the ground, nodding at the silent fan. “Hey man. I like your costume.”

“I think your Ohm cosplay is the only one I’ve seen today.” Luke grinned at the man. “One of a kind.”

“I would say that’s cause there’s only one of me.” Ohm said, looking Like straight in the eyes. “Wouldn’t you agree, Toonzy?” 

Ohm’s face split into a wide grin as his voice was recognized amongst their friends. He was instantly tackled by Luke, followed closely by everyone else. Anthony stood above them, taking photos.

When their friends had deemed it time to let go of Ohm and quit yelling at him, Ohm brushed himself off, grinning at his boyfriend. Anthony raised an eyebrow at the expression on Ohm’s face, only to morph into bliss when their lips met again.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” he heard Brock whisper, and someone curse in a distinct Irish accent, but he didn’t care.

All he cared about was his boyfriend, and how lucky he was that he was here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name's fluffy and despite Ohmtoonz being my main ship I still love pandawrecker with all of my soul


End file.
